La Bella y La Bestia
by Itzel Toba
Summary: Una nueva ciudad, una oportunidad, y un riesgo total. Porque ¿es posible enamorarte de tu propio verdugo... ? Alice x Jasper, todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

La Bella y La Bestia

A/N : Esta es la primera historia que público, y antes que nada quiero advertir que no es una historia romántica muy común, y es probable que no les gusté a todos. Espero sus comentarios y ojalá le agarren cariño.

Summary: Una nueva ciudad, una oportunidad, y un riesgo total. Porque ¿es posible enamorarte de tu propio verdugo... ?Alice x Jasper

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM, la historia es mía inspirada en un video de Youtube.

Chapter 1.

Alice POV.

Después de muchos intentos, al fin había sido aceptada en la universidad de Vancouver para estudiar diseño de modas.

Esta sería la primera vez que iba a América, y mi sueño dorado es trabajar en NY terminando la Universidad.

Estaba en medio del vuelo, yo provengo de un lugar llamado Liublania en Eslovenia, lo cual estoy segura es muy distinto a Canadá, pero luche mucho para ingresar a la universidad, y ahora disfrutaría de mi nueva vida, aunque tenía algo de miedo, ya que no me imagino como serían los chicos en la universidad y aún más importante, como sería aquella chica llamada Isabella Swan, con quien compartiría el piso durante los próximos 4 años y medio.

Sobre volamos la ciudad y ya pronto estuvimos aterrizando. Baje del avión y fui a recoger mis maletas, a realizar todos los trámites en migración, y finalmente a un taxi que me llevaría al departamento donde viviría. Ahora solo contaba con 3 maletas y mi equipaje de mano, pero mi verdadera mudanza llegaría aproximadamente en 2 semanas junto con mi amado Mini Cooper.

Después de 30 min llegamos a un edificio de ladrillo que a simple vista se veía bastante bien, pague al taxi y me dirigí al elevador, el departamento estaba en el último piso del edificio.

Toque esperando por una respuesta, y al segundo toque la puerta se abrió, y me tope con una chica de ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, y no superaba por mucho mis escasos 1.55m , vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra.

- Hola, tu debes ser Isabella ¿cierto?- dije refiriéndome a ella

- Bella, y tu debes ser Alice, pasa te mostrare el lugar-

Se veía una chica muy agradable, y creo que podremos llegar a ser buenas amigas.

Me mostró todo el apartamento, que era sencillo pero suficientemente amplio, y por último mi habitación , que se encontraba al fondo, era linda y tenía una amplia ventana que me permitía admirar la ciudad, en verdad me encantaba este lugar y con cada minuto que pasaba estaba más segura de que venir aquí había sido una buena decisión.

- Bueno Alice te dejaré para que desempaques, mientras pediré algo para la cena, ¿comida China te parece bien?-

-Claro, está perfecto-

Después de media hora, la cena había llegado y nos sentamos a comer.

Platicamos un buen rato sobre nosotras, nuestros gustos, sobre la universidad, y claro sobre chicos. Descubrí que Bella estudiaría en la misma universidad que yo, solo que ella encaminada a literatura inglesa, y que llevaba cerca de 2 años saliendo con un chico. Le conté sobre mi país, y mi madre, aunque sólo lo esencial, ya que mi familia era un tema que prefería evadir.

Durante toda esa semana, me dedique a instalarme, explorar los alrededores, y Bella me presento a sus amigos y a su novio, un chico muy agradable llamado Edward. Todos fueron sumamente amigables y el lugar me encantaba.

Ahora faltaba una semana para iniciar la escuela, lo que sería el reto de verdad.

El viernes de esa semana Rosalie, una rubia despampanante que era amiga de Bella, Bella y yo iríamos al centro comercial a pasar una cómoda tarde de chicas, claro que la idea me emocionaba bastante y por lo visto a Rosalie igual, sin embargo era Bella quien destilaba sufrimiento con la simple idea de pasar un día entero entre probadores y hermosas prendas, por lo que no me sorprendió que 30 minutos antes de irnos recordara que había quedado de salir con Edward.

Me encontré con Rosalie en el centro comercial, y fue muy divertido, era una chica realmente deslumbrante, divertida, aunque a momentos parecía que toda su alegría fuera una máscara ya que en esos pequeños momentos dejaba ver un sufrimiento tan profundo que no lograba imaginarme el motivo.  
Después de pasar cerca de 5 horas entre aparadores, probadores ,y como 30 bolsas decidimos ir por un café.

-Así que tú vienes de Eslovenia- dijo la rubia intentado indicar conversación

-Si, esta es la primera vez que vengo a América y en verdad creo que fue una brillante idea-

La plática siguió, le hable sobre mi hogar, sobre mi pasión por la moda y las compras, que era algo que compartíamos, ella me contó sobre sus gustos y muchas cosas divertidas que se podían hacer en aquel lugar, todo iba perfecto hasta que toque un tema que hizo que la máscara cayera nuevamente.

- ¿Y vives aquí con tu familia?- le dije, pensando que podría ser una pregunta cualquiera, pero fue ahí cuando sus ojos destilaron inmensa tristeza.

-No realmente-

-O lo siento, creo que fue una pregunta inoportuna-

-No, es sólo que la gente normalmente sabe lo que paso y no me preguntan por ese tema- y fue ahí cuanto la intriga me lleno, pero no creí correcto pedirle que me lo contara .

-oh, entiendo, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres-

-No te preocupes, lo que sucede es que yo viví aquí con mis padres y mi hermano Jasper- hizo una pausa y en su rostro se veía anhelo esto sería una historia, así que me puse cómoda para escuchar el relato de Rosalie -todo era perfecto hasta que cumplí 16 años, una noche mis padres habían ido a aúna fiesta, ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y no sabía nada de ellos, hasta que un oficial de policía llego a la casa y me pidió escucharlo y que intentará mantener la calma, cuando el oficial hablo, me dijo que mis padres habían sido encontrados en la carretera, obviamente creí que había sido un accidente, pero inmediatamente el oficial me saco de mi error, diciendo que habían sido brutalmente asesinados- la voz se le quebró y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No tienes que continuar sí no quieres-

-Estoy bien- dijo cobrando la compostura -Alguien los había matado de una manera tan brutal.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, y lo único que quería era ir con Jasper, mi mellizo, para decirle y poder refugiarme en él, pero, cuando llegue a su habitación la ventana estaba abierta y no había nadie, lo espere por horas y jamás llego. La policía lo busco por días vivo o no, y finalmente un día se le ocurre a un oficial decir que él había sido quien mató a mis padre y que había escapado. Eso es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado, mi hermano era un chico tranquilo, muy alegre, y sobre todo nos amaba, amaba a su familia, yo sé que el no fue, y aún mantengo la esperanza de poder encontrarlo algún día, yo se aquí en mi corazón que el sigue vivo- esto último lo dijo mientras ponía la mano en su pecho y se soltaba a llorar inconsolable, la abrace y le ofrecí manejar su auto para llevarla a su casa.

Después de eso volví a casa en taxi y me fui a dormir ya que no había nadie más.

Esa noche soñé con un bosque inmenso, y cerca el río corría, la tarde era nublada, un enorme pánico me invadía y veía los ojos de un depredador, ojos verdes dilatados por la adrenalina, ropas viejas y él manchado de sangre por todos lados,y sabía que la sangre no le pertenecía, su melena rubia y yo su presa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice POV

Este sería mi primer día de clases, ya tenía conmigo mi Mini Cooper y me sentía listo para esto, Bella a diferencia de mi se veía algo frustrada por el hecho de reencontrarse con el resto de los jóvenes de la ciudad y por el inevitable hecho de tener que conocer a unos más.

Eran las 7:30 a.m. y Edward apareció misteriosamente en la sala, lo cual me hacía pensar que él también tenía llaves del apartamento, pero ya que.

-¿Desayunas, Ed? Acabo de preparar un elaborado plato de cereal- Dije presumiendo mis nulas aptitudes para cocinar.

-Oh, no te molestes Alices, ya he desayunado-

En ese momento apareció Bella con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo al ver a su Adonis personal esperando por ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo refiriéndose al chico.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!, no te iras hasta que no me digas cómo me veo- Dije interponiéndome en su camino a la salida.

Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos, una hermosa blusa blanca, que creó me sentaba perfecta, unos tacones negros y mi largo cabello lo había dejado suelto.

-Alice, es la décima vez que te digo que te vez perfecta, ahora tranquila y lista para romper corazones-

Salimos los tres del apartamento, ellos se fueron el brillante Volvo plateado de Edward y yo subí a mi bebe, y después de 30 min ya estábamos en la universidad, nos encontramos a Rosalie y su gigantesco novio Emmett, quien corrió a despeinare.

-Enana, creí que el pánico te haría quedarte en casa- Dijo el grandulón a modo de burla.

Emmett estudiaba turismo en el 3er semestre, desde que lo conocí me cayo muy bien, era como el hermano mayor y sumamente inmaduro que jamás tuve.

El resto de la mañana la pase corriendo de clase a clase y todo fue muy bien, conocí a varios chicos, entre ellos una chica llamada Jane y su hermano Alec, eran algo raros pero me agradaban.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron prácticamente iguales, Edward pasaba por Bella en las mañanas, nos reuníamos con Emmett y Rolie en el estacionamiento al llegar y saliendo de clases para ir a comer, de compras o cualquier otra cosa. En verdad me había adaptado muy bien con ellos y solía pasarla increíble.

Hoy era sábado y justo el Jueves había comenzado a salir con Alec, era muy callado pero interesante, y habíamos quedado en salir junto con su hermana y Félix, el novio de Jane, a una expedición cerca del Seymour River, así que no tardarían mucho en pasar por mi.

-¿Segura qué iras?, no es un lugar muy seguro, he escuchado de muchas desapariciones ahí-

-Tranquila, volveré mañana sana y salva, no te preocupes- Dije para tranquilizar a Bella, ella no confiaba mucho en mi nuevo novio y no entendía porque.

Más tarde Alec, Jane y Félix me esperaban en el auto de este último para irnos, y así fue, con todo y el disgusto de Bella que seguía insistiendo en que no fuera.

El viaje en auto duro cerca de 2 horas y en la última media hora el paisaje se torno hermoso, todo verde con naturaleza por doquier.

- Bueno chicos, tomen todo, porque llegamos- Anunció Félix, y me sorprendí al ver el lugar, un inmenso lago con agua color azul marino nos rodeaba, una pequeña planicie y un inmenso bosque, todo era hermoso.

- Esto es hermoso… como un sueño…- y justo al mencionar esas últimas palabras un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, claro que era como un sueño, era idéntico al lugar de mi sueño la noche que Rosalie me contó sobre su familia, y no pude evitar palidecer levemente.

-Alice, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Alec sentándome en una roca.

-Sí, no es nada- dije fingiendo que no pasaba nada –creo que es solo porque olvide desayunar-

-Eso no será problema, ahora encenderé el fuego y podremos comer- intervino Félix mientras dejaba unas ramas secas que había juntado.

Estuvimos toda la tarde divirtiéndonos, comimos, bebimos un poco de cerveza e incluso nadamos en el lago, realmente estaba pasándola bien, aunque en toda la tarde no pude quitarme la horrible sensación de estar siendo vigilada, e irremediablemente el recuerdo de mi pesadilla.

Al caer la noche todos nos sentamos junto al fuego asando salchichas, y Alec comenzó a tocar canciones viejas en la guitarra, mientras Félix y Jane no dejaban de abrazarse, hasta que esta última decidió ir a rondar un poco entre los árboles y fue entonces que un grito desgarrador nos alertó y Alec salió corriendo en busca de su hermana.

-Alice, quédate detrás de mi- Exigió Félix mientras sacaba una pistola de la guantera del auto.

-¿¡QUE HACES?!- dije aterrada y en ese momento escuchamos otro grito aterrador, esta vez de un chico.

-¡ALEC!, ¡JANE!- Grite desesperada e intente correr a la parte del bosque donde ellos estaban, pero el fuerte agarre de Félix me detuvo.

-¡No te muevas!, ahí hay algo y no te arriesgare ¿Me entiendes?- Dijo volviéndose loco.

-Mjm- Fue el único sonido que fui capaz de emitir, el terror recorría cada rincón de mi ser, y todo empeoro cuando la maleza de los árboles por donde habían ido Alec y Jane comenzó a moverse, Félix levanto el arma en esa dirección y de repente Alec salió corriendo de ahí lleno de sangre por doquier y una horrible herida en el estomago.

-¡CORRAN, CORRAN!- grito como pudo y en ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, un hacha salió volando desde los árboles, Alec en el piso con la cuchilla del arma en la en la espalda y la mirada perdida, un disparo, Félix maldiciendo y un hombre rubio con el cabello desordenado y sucio, ojos verdes y pupilas dilatadas, ropas viejas y llenas de sangre y en su rostro la marca de la locura se asomaba.

Era el hombre de mi sueño y no podía hacer nada, estaba en el piso congelada, sin poder emitir sonido alguno, vi a Félix peleando con el arma para desatascarla, y al hombre tomando el hacha de la espalda de Alec y caminando directo a Félix, y lo peor paso, el rubio clavo la hoja hacha en la pierna de mi amigo haciéndolo caer y gritar, con un segundo golpe le abrió el pecho y comenzó a soltar golpes brutales contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Félix hasta terminar con uno en la cima de la cabeza.

La camisa del asesino estaba llena de sangre al igual que su rostro, y en un instante reuní toda la fuerza que pude, fui dentro del bosque y después de 10 min me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y espere a que todo acabara, pero no fue así, instantes después vi como se detenía frente a mi escondite y sin más se acerco y vi sus verdes ojos llenos de locura clavarse en los míos, el miedo me comía y estaba segura que moriría.

Levantó el hacha y un agudo y punzante dolor apareció en mi cabeza.

Oscuridad es lo último que recuerdo.

_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia._

_Espero que la disfruten y estaré posteando cada viernes_

_Espero reviews para ver si la sigo._

Ciao Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Estaba preocupada, ya eran las 4 p.m. y no sabía nada de Alice y se suponía estarían de regreso hace más de dos horas.

Todos los teléfonos estaban apagados, y nadie sabía nada de ellos desde que se fueron ayer, por mi mente ha pasado de todo, yo sabía que no se podía confiar en Alec.

Edward y Emmett estaban planeando ir al apartamento de Alec y Jane, e incluso al de Félix, y si no la encontraban ir con la policía al lugar donde nos dijeron acamparían.

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero en verdad espero que solamente se les hiciera tarde… no puedo imaginar que le pasara algo a la pequeña y hermosa Alice.

Alice POV

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y podía sentir algo húmedo escurriendo por mi frente, supongo que sangre, no sabía donde estaba, el lugar era una especie de cuarto, todo tanto piso como paredes y techos de una madera vieja y muchas cadenas oxidadas y otras clases de instrumentos colgaban de los techos, enfrente de mi había una vieja mesa de madera y sobre ella un bulto cubierto por una manta, sin embargo no se podía distinguir que era aquello que cubría.

Intente levantarme, pero fue en ese momento que me percate que estaba sentada en el piso amarrada a la pared con unas enormes cadenas que se ajustaban a mi con unas esposas en los extremos…..

El pánico recorrió cada célula de mi ser, y en ese momento recordé todo, como vi morir a mis amigos, como corrí en la penumbra de la noche buscando refugio, como él me encontró. Su cabello rubio, sus ropas viejas, esa posición de depredador y unos ojos verdes asesinos, y una afilada hacha llena de sangre amenazando con matarme, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

Escuche pasos fuera de la habitación, y el miedo me inundo, sabía que solo una puerta me separaba de mi muerte inminente, aunque no entendía porque no me había matado aún, ¿acaso quería hacerme sufrir? ¿Matarme lentamente? . Desesperadamente intente soltar mi atadura, pero era imposible, me percate de cómo la perilla se movía lentamente y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, quise gritar, pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quien? El chico rubio entro por la puerta y me miro detenidamente, como si buscara algún secreto escondido en mí, camino en mi dirección sin separar la vista ni un segundo, y al llegar junto a la mesa movió el bulto y note como un brazo se extendía fuera de la manta, por lo pequeño y delicado que se veía aquel brazo podía jurar que era Jane y lo comprobé en el momento en que quita la manta y tomo su pequeño cuerpo para treparlo a su hombro como un viejo costal de papas.

-ahh- No pude evitar el grito ahogado al ver su cuerpo masacrado, solo un monstruo sería capaz de hacer algo así, solo un monstruo podría quitarle la vida a alguien sin ningún remordimiento.

Salió del cuarto con el cuerpo al hombro y me miro una vez más, pero pude ver algo distinto en él, sus ojos ya no se encontraban plenamente dilatados como la noche anterior y su mirada había perdido ese toque macabro y aterrador, ahora eran simplemente los ojos de un chico profundamente lastimado, no reflejaban nada más que no fuera la más grande y abrupta tristeza, y por una milésima de segundo olvide que era el monstruo que me arrebato a mis amigos y me tenía secuestrada, por esa milésima de segundo pude sentir su tristeza, su dolor.

No sabía que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí sentada, las manos me dolían y mi cabeza no dejaba de punzarme, tenia mucha sed, mi estomago exigía comida… y el miedo aún invadía todos mis pensamientos. Mire a mí alrededor buscando algo que me ayudara a cesar mis malestares, pero no había nada mas que metales oxidados, madera vieja y un penetrante olor a sangre seca, mezclado con lodo, el mareo se intensifico, necesitaba salir de aquí y en mi busca desesperada ví un pedazo de hoja vieja e hice todo lo posible por alcanzarla en mis condiciones.

Después de intentarlo por un rato logre alcanzar el papel y note que era una fotografía no muy antigua, pero bastante maltratada, en la foto se encontraba una feliz familia un hombre alto rubio y fornido de unos 45 años y una mujer muy bella de largo cabello ondulado y castaño claro, con unos vividos ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan sincera, la mujer plasmaba el amor más grande del mundo, y enfrente dos chicos uno era el rubio al que tanto le temía, limpio, arreglado, feliz, divertido, y sus ojos eran algo totalmente diferente a los del monstruo que me asechaba, no tendría más de 16 años, y a su lado lo que más me impacto de la foto….. unos años más joven y con la misma expresión alegre estaba Rosalie….. aquel depredador no era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano de Rose, pero no tiene nada que ver con el chico amoroso y divertido que describió mi amiga.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y escondí la foto bajo mus piernas, esperando que no lo notara… Él entro con un plato lleno de una especie de guisado, por el aspecto carne y frijoles, y en otro un tazón lleno de agua. Se acerco a mi, deposito la comida en el piso y se quito una cadena con una llave colgando de ella, tomó mis muñecas y me libero, pero una especie de escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto sentí sus ásperas manos en mis brazos, acerco la comida más a mi, y se fue a parar bajo las sobras de una de las esquinas. La comida sabía deliciosa, no se si por el hambre o porque realmente sabía bien.

Después de unos minutos devoré toda la comida, y el regreso a amarrarme para después tomar los recipientes ya vacíos.

En el momento que estaba saliendo de la habitación se me ocurrió hablar.

-Gracias Jasper- dije con el tono más seguro y calmado que pude, pero mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al que esperaba, una rabia incomprensible lleno su rostro, aventó los trastes contra una pared y salió azotando la puerta.

Claro esta que el miedo volvió aún más intenso que antes y todo comenzó a darme vueltas de nuevo hasta que escuche una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-No volveras a hacerme esto, no puedes hacerme esto, DEJAME EN PAZ….. LARGATE… YAAAA LARGATEEE DE MIIII!- era quise creer la voz de Jasper con un tono de desesperación y sufrimiento.

No podía entender que pasaba, o que quería de mi, y ya solo quedaba esperar para saberlo.

_Hasta aquí el 3º capítulo, espero les este gustando _

_Y una disculpa por no subirlo antes, pero la escuela no me ha dejado_

_Espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia _


End file.
